Trapped
by theneoncake
Summary: Shizuo is just having a normal day until that informant shows up, but things don't turn out like they usually do. Genderbent!Izaya


**I DON'T OWN DURARARA NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID**

* * *

Shizuo sat across the table from his brother, Kasuka.

"I think you should start thinking about settling down with someone." Kasuka took a sip of his coffee.

"What if I don't want to be in a relationship? How would anyone love someone like me anyways?" Shizuo sighed, running his fingers through his blonde locks.

The brunette that was his brother, still with his poker face on, stayed silent. There was no convincing to be done. It was the blonde's job to have self-confidence.

"I have to get to work. Thanks for coming over to visit me so early in the morning." Shizuo pulled out his phone to see that it was 8:30 AM. "Yeah, I definitely gotta get going."

"Then I will see you another time." Kasuka stood up, the coffee still in his hand. "I'll bring this back next time I come over." He lifted the cup, showing it.

"It's fine, go ahead, take it. Not like I need it." Being around his younger and smaller brother always seemed to calm him.

"Cool." The brother looked at the cup. "Well, I'll see you again soon." He started towards the door.

"Alright, I look forward to next time you come over. " Shizuo smiled and started to put on his bartender's vest.

He used to have a job as a bartender, his brother buying him at least a dozen of the same bartender suits. But, due to his giant temper and his massive strength, he ended up losing that job for hurting the bar's customers.

Shizuo was now a bodyguard for a guy named Tom. Being a bodyguard was something he was actually good at. While Tom collected debt with the random people who owed debt, he guarded the whole process.

Most of the time, the person made him angry and he ended up hurting or scaring the person away.

Waving a goodbye to his brother, he walked out the door shortly after, on his way to another day's work of guarding.

It would be better to call it "wrestling". In which he won by default.

Once Shizuo met up with the debt collector, he took out a cigarette. He had always lit one up when he started the day.

Tom spoke up after a couple minutes of silence between them.

"We should get going, we have someone to deal with…" Tom pointed out.

"Alright, let me just put this out first." Shizuo tossed his smoke on the ground, putting it out with his shoe immediately.

After that, he followed Tom to a specific place where the person would be walking around at this time.

They started to confront a man who owed some debt when a certain girl showed up, her short raven hair in pigtails.

She was wearing what she wore almost every day, black short shorts with some black thigh high stockings, a black v-neck shirt, her furry coat she never seemed to take off, and knee-high boots.

She really liked attention.

"..Kanra." Shizuo growled.

He and Kanra had a long history, and in short they hated each other, fighting every day on the streets of Ikeburkeo.

Her stupid smirk was the thing that always pissed him off the most.

Kanra looked over at the growl of her name, that smug look on her face as if it was plastered there.

"Well, hello Shizu-chan." The raven instantly started to annoy the blonde.

"I thought I told you to stay out of Ikebukero!" Shizuo walked away from Tom and the man he was supposed to be confronting.

"You know I can't stay away." Kanra skipped up to the bodyguard happily.

"You know I wish you would." The blonde remarked.

"I wish you would be nicer to me." She faked a sad expression.

"Only in your dreams flea."

"It would be quite disgusting if you were in my dreams, Shizu-chan."

"I'm gonna kill you this time!" And that's when Kanra took off running as Shizuo tore a nearby street sign out of the ground.

This is how it always was.

This is how it would always be.. right?

Kanra turned into a narrow alleyway, seeing as there was a dead end, she turned toward her chaser and took out her pocket knife.

This was going on a normal route so far.

"I've got you now, Kanra." Shizuo smirked, throwing the street sign at the girl. She moved out of the way with ease.

"So close, yet so far. Aww, sorry for your luck, Shizu-chan."

"It's not like you can escape anyways." His eye twitched, balling his hands into fists.

Kanra looked behind herself at the brick wall and back at Shizuo, around at her other surroundings and found out the other was correct.

She couldn't escape.

The raven haired girl started to laugh, holding her stomach from it starting to hurt.

"Are you laughing at me, flea?" Shizuo snarled, a scowl on his face.

"Haha.. No, of course not," She wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm laughing at myself for the predicament we're in. I'm trapped."

The ex-bartender now had a confused look.

"What do you mean 'trapped'?" He started towards the girl.

"What I mean is this is the time to crush me. Simply kill me. There is no way I can get around you in this alley. I have nothing to grab onto to get over you. You might get a couple cuts, but.. you could squash me before I cut you too much, no?" Kanra backed up against the wall.

"And that's exactly what I plan to do." He lifted the informant up by her shirt, the back of her neck scraping against the brick wall.

"Do it. Push me so hard against the wall behind me that I die, that my heart stops beating."

Shizuo didn't budge, he just stood there, holding the girl in the air.

"I.. I can't.."

"What'd you say?! Do it! This is your chance."

"I told you I can't!" He dropped Kanra gently. "I can't kill you."

"What..?" Kanra spoke without the insane tone she always had.

Shizuo crouched down in front of the other. "I told you.. I can't stop your heart. It would be too quiet."

"Is that your only reason?" Kanra got down to the blonde's level.

"I'm not quite sure anymore, actually."

This has never happened before.

Kanra stayed silent, not sure what to say when she was also thinking the same thing.

"I have to get back to Tom, he's waiting for me." Shizuo stood up, turning to walk out of the narrow alleyway they were in.

A soft tug on his clothes made him stop and look behind him.

"You're saying that you can't kill me… cause you feel something?"

"There is no way in hell I'm answering that."

"I have been feeling strange things lately. And I'm smart enough to know what's happening. But, I'm not sure why I feel them." Kanra declared.

"You're the same..?"

Kanra blushed and her palms started to sweat. This was all too strange.

"It'll never work, Shizu-chan.."

Shizuo turned around in, taking the other's hands in his. "Lately all I can think of is you. Maybe this could work?"

Kanra gripped Shizuo's hands.

"If we try."

There were no vending machines thrown in this moment, no signs tossed, no death threats made.

Only loving words.

From that day forward, they got together in a romantic relationship. Of course, they still had fights on the streets, but they were merely for fun now.

Things had changed.

Shizuo didn't get that angry anymore, having settled down with someone. Somehow, he felt cured as he lay fast asleep holding Kanra in his arms.

* * *

**This was written for a school project. xD So that's why Kanra is here.**

**I couldn't make gay stuff, my teacher would freak.**

**So yah, I decided to post it on here. ^W^ So you all can read the short, horribleness that is this fanfiction x3**


End file.
